


Hajime's Hero Academia Season 2

by MyLordAndSaviorIzuruKamukura



Series: Hajime's Hero Academia [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLordAndSaviorIzuruKamukura/pseuds/MyLordAndSaviorIzuruKamukura
Summary: Hajime Hinata has survived the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, but at what cost? With the help of his friends, Hajime works to defeat his next great challenge; the sports festival.
Series: Hajime's Hero Academia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"When both a dominant and recessive gene are present, the recessive gene is hidden behind the dominant gene. But, students, don't mistake the dominant trait as the more common one. There are times when the recessive trait is more commonly found, depending on the survivability of the people with the trait. Can anybody find an instance on the worksheet of an example of this? Hajime? H-Hajime?"

Everything Bandai had said was lost on me. I stare at the pencil I twirled between my fingers and respond with a half-hearted shrug.

I cringe at the feeling of my classmates' stony gazes pelting my skin. Bandai remained silent for a moment before choosing someone else to answer his question.

It's been six months since the attack on the Training Facility. The incident, now referred to as the Tragedy of Hope's Peak, is still poignant in the backs of our minds. The news still covers any leads on the runaway villains, but those are almost always dead ends. The school is now a lot more...quiet. Unease settles like fog in the hallways. We walk with trepidation; as if we're expecting another attack. More pro heroes have been called in for surveillance purposes, and the Hope's Peak Rescue Training Facility remains closed. 'Under reconstruction,' they said. But the trucks stopped coming weeks ago. Nobody walks within thirty feet of that boarded up building anymore.

Class 1-A still hasn't completely recovered from the incident. Angie still dutifully cares for the flowers in the vases left on the desks of the deceased. She replaces them every few days, when the petals begin to brown and fall off. Everyone has been left with the sickening taste of distrust in the back of their throats. Nobody is ever completely at ease. It seems like there's someone looking over their shoulder every five seconds. Loud, sudden noises tend to startle us. Those of us who survived are treated like foreign creatures. We get sympathetic gazes, wide berths wherever we go, and so many stares.

The atmosphere inside the classroom isn't any less stifling. The empty desks stand like beacons in our peripheral vision. Water droplets that escape the vases settle like blood on stone. Kirumi has been assisting Kaede in the crafting of mini memorial shrines for everyone we lost. While their effort is appreciated, we already know that it won't help anything. I can see it in Kaede's dulled eyes as she works. I can see it in Bandai's saddened expression every day when he steps into the classroom. I can sense it in the way we try to ignore the nagging notions in our brains telling us that nothing will be as it had before.

I risk a glance at Angie's desk next to me. Her recent drawings betray her wide smile and cheery attitude. Despite what she says, Angie has been affected by the Tragedy than just about anyone else. Himiko's death truly affected her in ways that none of us can really understand. Tenko's suicide a few months after the incident didn't help anything, either.

I try to sit through the rest of Bandai's lesson, but the air becomes to heavy, and I can't shake off all the worries and stress that's piled on my back. I pack up my stuff and shuffle out the door. This has become a daily occurrence. No one bothers to look at me as I wander through the rows, trying my best to avoid empty desks.

Once in the hall, I release a shuddering breath and trudge along. My footsteps are loud and calculated. They echo rhythmically in the empty corridor. I'm a rock dropped in a pond. I stop once I find what I was looking for, and the ripples gradually fade away.

Classroom 1-C

Nobody has been in that room for a very long time. Dust collects on the doorknob. A spider web has grown in the doorway. Even the lightbulb above the classroom door has gone out weeks ago. Nobody has bothered to change it.

Minutes pass as I stand in front of the door, as per usual. I can't help but return to the happier times that will forever remain only in my imagination. I close my eyes and let my fingers caress the door frame dreamily.

Yep, my best friend is behind that door. Any second now, the bell will ring. The halls will become a bustling street of busybodies. Someone shoves me out of the way. 'Get out of the middle of the hallway, loser.' I don't care about what he says. My best friend is behind that door. My foot gets stepped on. A horn jabs my bicep. But I don't mind, because my best friend is behind that door. People pass by me on the way to the cafeteria, or to their next class. I know I'm in the way, but I don't care about them. My best friend is behind that door. I smile when I see a familiar flash of braided pink hair. My best friend has opened the door.

I open my eyes excitedly to greet him, but everything has disappeared. The phantom pain in my bruised body congregates in my chest. My mouth is dry.

Quietly, I swipe the dust off the doorknob. I try to open it, but no matter how many times I jiggle the doorknob, it won't budge. Teachers always lock their classrooms when nobody is in there.

I kick the door. Damn you! Let me in! I need to get in! My best friend is behind that door!

I bang my head against the door twice.

Bam! Bam!

Damn it.

I didn't realize I had been crying. I squeeze my eyes shut to stop myself from completely breaking down. A ghost's hand lays on my shoulder. A glowing entity smiles at me. He stays by my side until I calm down. A phantom of a smile settles on my chapped lips as I open my eyes.

The bell rings. An avalanche of people buries my daydreams. I reach to calm the throbbing welt on my forehead as I turn and wander away from the door. As I make my way to the cafeteria, I rub my shoulder where I had felt his presence. I can't help but chuckle a bit as I force myself to remember.

Yep, my best friend is behind that door.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"No way."

"What do you mean 'no way?'"

"I mean, there's no way you have a Contessa, jackass!" Kaito asserted.

Saihara tapped his Coup cards thoughtfully. "There's always a possibility of me having a certain card. There are three Contessas in the deck, meaning there is a fourty-five percent chance of anyone receiving a Contessa, and since there are four of us, that means-"

"I know you don't have a Contessa!" Kaito repeated. "There's no way!"

"I'm afraid you are incorrect," Saihara mumbled as he flipped over one of his cards. It's a Contessa.

Kaito whimpers incredulously. "But I-" He ends up sacrificing his own Contessa.

My turn. I push seven of my cardboard chips into the center of the table, into the pile. "I Coup you, Kaito."

"Nooooooooooo," Kaito's voice trails off as he buries his head in his jacket, which he had put on the table earlier. It now serves as a nest for his defeated pea brain. He shoves his last card--another Contessa--into the center pile.

I almost chuckle to myself as I look over to Chiaki. She ponders the cards in her hand. "...The Sports Festival is coming up. I think," she announces unexpectedly. She places one of her cards into the pile and draws a new one.

Kaito raises his head at the remark, a shimmer in his eyes. "That's right! The Sports Festival is coming up quickly! The greatest event of the school year! The time when we show off our epic skills!" He flexes his muscles proudly.

"I'm still surprised they're doing it," Naegi confesses as he picks a coin from the center. "After everything that's circulated in the news lately, there's bound to be some backlash."

"They're just jealous!" Kaito decides. "It's our time, now! It's time to prove to the rest of the world our bravery! Our strength! Our determination!"

"That's assuming we do well," Saihara shyly reminds the hot-headed boy. "You have to keep in mind that the students from the other classes will also be participating. We are at a disadvantage, given we know almost nothing about them, but they know all of our Quirks."

"That's assuming we even participate in the festival," I mumble to myself. I pick at my meatloaf in distaste. I've had a hard time eating foods with ketchup, or any other red substance for that matter.

"B-But you have to participate!" Kaito stares at me, offended by my comment. "This is the time when hero agencies will be looking at us! We could get internships from this!"

"Technically," Saihara interjects. "The agencies will be giving priority to the thir-"

"Now's the time to prove ourselves!" Kaito continues excitedly. "We have to assert our strength and willpower to the world! We can't have another failure like at the Training Facility!"

The group, along with the tables in close proximity, went silent. Kaito winces at his mistake and grinned apologetically until the awkward moment passed.

I shove my food away and set my cards face-up onto the table. I cough. "I think I'm done eating." I stand and begin to slump away, but not before Kaito hops out of his seat, pounces on me, and turns me around to face him once more.

"Hey," he pants. "No worries, man. Let's get our mind off the whole thing!" He pauses before brightening up. "Hey! Let's go to one of the training rooms! All of us!" He gestures to Naegi, Saihara, and Chiaki. He accidentally jostles Chiaki, making her drop her cards. "We can practice for the festival. That'll surely cheer us up!"

"I'm not so sure..." I grumble.

"Will they let us be in there unsupervised?" Naegi asks.

"I'm sure they will!" Kaito's excitement only grows. "If we say we're practicing! C'mon, guys!"

He drags me by the arm to the nearest teacher, followed sheepishly by Naegi, Saihara, and eventually Chiaki, who had been left to pick up the game.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

We stood at the base of the training ring. Each training ring is housed in a small dome with an assortment of self-maintained ecosystems to simulate what we may have to face in the real world. We were scarcely protected by a splattering of saplings with spindly rain-kissed branches. Grass transitions to gravel where Kaito and Rantaro Amami reside, whispering to themselves. After a couple minutes, Kaito turns to face us.

"The rules are simple!" Kaito announced. "It's you guys versus us!" He points to himself and Rantaro, who gave us an awkward wave. Poor guy. He had been reading peacefully by himself in the cafeteria when Kaito began his crusade and pestered the stoic boy into joining. "Quirks are allowed and encouraged! Last team standing wins! Any questions?"

He doesn't let us answer before exclaiming, "Awesome! Let's do this!"

We barely had time to blink before Rantaro took a step back and dissipates into Kaito's shadow. Kaito immediately begins to float away.

I'm caught off-guard when Rantaro appears beside me and elbows my side, before disappearing once more.

Kaito floats to a ledge on the cliff-like wall of the ring. He lands on the ledge in time for Rantaro to appear at his side once more. Kaito sticks out his hand. Rantaro hesitates, but, after Kaito persists and waves his hand around some more, they high-five.

We stare up at the duo, dumbfounded. "How did they coordinate that so well?" I question. I grunt as I rub my side.

"It's almost like they practiced it," Naegi ponders confusedly.

"I wasn't aware of their relationship," Saihara remarks.

"Well, what do we do?" I ask, peeved. "We can't do anything to them if they're up there!"

Saihara taps the brim of his hat thoughtfully. "Chiaki," he starts. "Do you think you can send something up there?"

Chiaki rocks back and forth on her heels, sticking her thumbs around her backpack straps. "I can try something. I think."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆


	2. Chapter 2

The figure seemingly rose from the gravel. Chiaki’s face contorted and her eye twitched as she carefully constructed her pixelation. It formed more slowly compared to her usual creations, but, then again, this thing looked way bigger than what she usually made.

If I squinted, I thought I could see steam exiting the minotaur’s pixelated snout. The creature towered high above us, almost reaching Kaito and Amami’s perch with his yellowed horns. He held a haggard, larger-than-life stone club. The minotaur slowly shook his head, which made the rectangular spines of fur on his back quiver. His angry red eyes glared down at us, then at Kaito and Amami, who both returned his gaze with wide, shocked eyes.

The minotaur blinked, as if he was confused. His eyes flickered down to Chiaki. He stood rigid, as if awaiting orders. Chiaki slowly raised her arm and pointed at the two boys. The minotaur nodded. He slowly-methodically-lifted his club above his head. He swung downward. The head of the club colliding with the stone floor made a tremendously loud sound. The area of impact instantly began to crack. The crack spread like a wildfire, making its way up the stony cliff and dismantling the perch. Kaito and Amami struggled to maintain their balance. Amami fell through a shadow cast by an angled stone. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him reappear under one of the skinny saplings that sat on the edge of an artificial forest. He landed awkwardly on his side, bumping his head on the cobblestone. He was slow to sit up, clearly disoriented. Oh, ouch, I winced sympathetically. That’s gonna leave a bruise.

Kaito stubbornly clung to what was left of the perch. His legs swung wildly as he tried to regain his bearings. His eyes blazed with passion as he aimed a powerful kick at the minotaur’s head. The minotaur made no effort to block the attack.

As Kaito’s foot hit, stray pixels sprayed from the minotaur’s neck and head. If the minotaur had been real, then he would’ve had a gruesome injury. Instead of seeing bits of muscle and skull, the inside of the minotaur was hollow, and more pixels fell into the new cavity. Chiaki sighed, and, as if commanded to, the shape of the minotaur collapsed in on himself, and the pixels seemed to sink into the ground. Kaito pumped his fist in the air and shouted triumphantly.

I turned to Chiaki. “Wow, that was incredible!” I held out my hand to high five her.

She looked back at me, her tired eyes revealing her exhaustion. “Thanks. I think.” She let her eyelids fall. She wobbled where she stood, and promptly leaned closer and closer to me, until my knees threatened to buckle under her weight. I shifted to support her more comfortably.

“Kaito!”

Naegi’s concerned shout returned my attention to the fight at hand. In his excitement, Kaito had lost his grip on the perch, and he was falling fast. I could barely see him staring down the floor with wide eyes, like he was surprised by how fast it was approaching him. His muscles tensed in shock, and he made no attempt to protect himself.

Shit!

“Kaito!” Naegi shouted again, more desperately this time. In his panic, his skin began to glow a blinding white light. I had to squint to keep watching Kaito.

The glimmer of light, combined with Naegi’s panicked cry, appeared to shake Kaito out of his stupor. He held his hands out in front of him, and he suddenly stopped falling. Kaito floated barely a few inches above the cobblestone.

I released a shaky breath that I didn’t realize I had been holding.

Kaito deactivated his Quirk, letting himself tumble safely onto the stone. He let out a shaky laugh as he sat up. “Is that all you got?” He tried to put on a brave face, but I saw that his arms were shaking and his breathing was ragged. “Come on, let’s keep going! Hit me with everything you got!” He spread his arms wide, challenging us to attack.

“No,” Saihara said with uncharacteristic confidence. “We should stop. This was a bad idea. Things have gotten out of hand quickly.”

“What? No!” Kaito sputtered. “We’re just getting started! We can’t give up now, we have to give it everything we got!”

“No, Saihara’s right,” I said. “We already have two people down, and you barely saved yourself. We shouldn’t do this.” I flushed as I felt a tear run down my cheek. The thought of Kaito crashing into the ground...no. I can’t stand to see anyone else get hurt!

Kaito looked like he was going to keep arguing, but he must have seen me struggling to maintain my composure. He sighed. “Yeah, training is done for today,” he said softly.

I licked the salt from my lips. I leaned down to grab Chiaki behind her knees and lifted her up. She was still blissfully asleep.

Kaito rushed to help Amami. He had a small gash on the side of his head. “I’m so sorry, man!” Kaito repeated. He frantically wiped at the blood that trailed down Amami’s jawline with the edge of his jacket.

Amami kept reassuring the boy that “It’s all fine. I had a nice time.” He wore his effortlessly carefree smile as he awkwardly comforted Kaito.

The group slowly hobbled out of the training ring, with Hajime carrying a sleeping Chiaki and Kaito supporting a limping Amami. All five pairs of eyes simultaneously swept the hallways, making sure not to be seen as they made the walk of shame out of the school.

The sun hadn’t quite touched the horizon, but the streetlights were still lit, and the school grounds were relatively empty.

I jumped in surprise when Kaito suddenly burst out laughing. “We were training for a long time! If we keep putting time in, and training our asses off, we’re sure to dominate at the sports festival!”

“You sure sound confident,” I quipped.

“Yeah!” Kaito said. He had a wide grin. “We gotta give it everything we got! We’re so close to accomplishing great things!”

“But do we really want to keep acting so recklessly for the sake of those goals?” Saihara said. He didn’t sound accusatory, rather he seemed curious.

“Hell yeah! Sometimes we gotta be reckless to get to where we wanna be!”

Kaito’s confidence seemed to raise everyone’s spirits. I listened as the others gushed about the sports festival.

The excitement must’ve woken up Chiaki. I felt her shift in my grip. Her groggy eyes looked up at me, confused. “Hajime?”

“You overexerted yourself,” I told her. “You should be more careful.”

I paused to gently set her down. She still leaned on me for a few seconds as she regained her bearings. She pulled out her Game Girl from her pocket and fell into her game. “I will,” she said.

“Hajime! Hajime!”

The voice came from behind me. I turned to see the principal, Jin Kirigiri running towards us. He frantically waved us down.

“S-Sir?” I stammered in surprise.

“Hajime,” Mr. Kirigiri said more sternly. He was breathing heavily, and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. “If you have a moment, there are pressing issues we need to discuss. Privately.” He added with a pointed glare at my friends.

I hesitated. I couldn’t think of anything pressing that the principal would need to talk to me about. Me of all people.

But then I thought of him. The Ultimate Hope. The power that had been promised to me. Had something changed? Did Mr. Kirigiri change his mind and wanted to give it to someone else now?

“Okay,” I mumbled.

I waved goodbye to my friends. With a shaky breath, I let Mr. Kirigiri lead me to his office, prepared for the worst.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

“Plans are changing,” Jin Kirigiri confessed. He sat tensely on the very edge of his office chair. His hands were pressed firmly against his gaunt face.

I waited for Mr. Kirigiri to speak again. When the silence became too overbearing, I said, “What do you mean?”

The principal cleared his throat. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, reminding me of a fish gobbling food. Mr. Kirigiri whispered incoherently to himself, carefully constructing his words. Finally, after what felt like an eternity; “Things are changing, Hajime. After that stunt that was pulled at the Rescue Training Facility, crime has risen to a historic high. Have you been watching the news, Hajime?”

“Yes, sir,” I replied. Truthfully, even though I had been trying to avoid any news coverage on the strange villain and Class 1-C, it was pretty much impossible to avoid overhearing the atrocities they’ve been committing. This new organization of young villains, who began calling themselves the Ultimate Despair, had been burning down small towns all over Japan. Hundreds of families were becoming homeless overnight. The government tried as best as they could, but word has it that there aren’t enough resources to help everyone, so there are many people out there being ignored in their time of need. The pro heroes and the police were trying to track down the now infamous group, but they were apparently experts at hiding themselves away. They won’t be found unless they want to be found.

I couldn’t help but think of the ringleader; Junko Enoshima. Her grotesque, gangrene-ridden hands that hung uselessly at the ends of her arms. Her eyes that projected pure hopelessness. Her clothes that were splattered with the blood of my best friend-

“Then you understand the gravity of this situation,” Mr. Kirigiri stopped me from sinking into my thoughts. “We,” he paused. He glanced up at the ceiling, carefully considering his next words. “We are lacking the Ultimate Hope, Izuru Kamukura.”

My heart fluttered when I heard that name. My idol, the Ultimate Hope. My entire reason for coming to Hope’s Peak Academy-to become just like them.

“Without the Ultimate Hope, the public is growing increasingly antsy,” Mr. Kirigiri continued. “Without the symbol of hope, people are starting to question our ability to protect. If we don’t give the Quirk to a worthy host soon, we may not be able to defeat this new villain supergroup.

“What I’m saying, Hajime, is that we can’t afford to wait for you to finish your first year. The conditions of our agreement will be changing. In order for you to prove yourself worthy of becoming the Ultimate Hope, you will have to come in first place in the sports festival. Once you do that, we will schedule the procedure, and you will receive Izuru Kamukura’s Quirk. Can you do that for me, son?”

My mind was reeling. So soon? I just have to win the sports festival, and I can get my own Quirk. I can become the greatest hero of all time. I can-

Win the sports festival? What am I thinking? I can’t possibly do that! All of the other students in the hero course will be seeking to show off to hero agencies; they won’t care about stupid, Quirkless Hajime! I’m going to get crushed!

“Hajime?” Mr. Kirigiri raised an eyebrow.

Shit! He’s expecting an answer right now! I have no hope in winning! I won’t even be able to finish the first event!

But, I have to try. There are people counting on me! Mr. Kirigiri is counting on me! My friends are counting on me! Maybe even the whole country is depending on me!

Passion, strength, never hesitating-those are the qualities of a true hero. I can’t let this opportunity pass without trying!

“Yes, sir.”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

It was hard to balance on the branch, and there were a lot of leaves in the way, but I still saw when Hajime Hinata exited the school. I fumbled for the binoculars that swung from my neck and watched where he was going.

Hajime walked slowly down the street. His eyes were glued to the sidewalk. He seemed lost in thought. He clearly had a lot weighting on his mind. I sighed. He had had a lot on his mind for a while now.

I observed Hajime as he began the journey to his house. It was a simple home, one story. Small, but comfortable. I knew that Hajime would walk into his house and rush straight into his bedroom. He would throw his belongings aside and throw himself onto his bed. He would peer out of the window. He would stare at the empty house that was next to him. He would cry. Then he would fall asleep. I’ve watched him practice this routine for far too long. I always felt ashamed of myself for meddling in my friend’s personal life. But I really had no choice, did I?

I returned the binoculars to their rightful home and risked a glance at my watch. Any second now.

“Hey.”

I silently struggled to climb down the tree. Once I was back on solid ground, I timidly approached the man.

“It seems you have news for me.”

“...I suppose I do.”

"What did you find out?"

"He was talking to the principal. I think they were-"

I was interrupted by his loud yawn. It was only then when I noticed the dark bags under his eyes, emphasized by the moonlight on his already pale face.

"You're tired, Yasuke. Let's talk at my house."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆


End file.
